123. The Butler, Lying in Wait
The Butler, Lying in Wait is Chapter 123 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary When Blavat Sky recognizes Ciel Phantomhive as the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel points out that Blavat must have known who he was since they first met. Blavat retorts that he did not expect a nobleman like Ciel would resort to "such means," and remarks that Funtom Music Hall, even with its advanced facilities, cannot outshine Sphere Music Hall, the original. When Ciel argues that that is for the audience to decide, Blavat states that it is unlikely for Ciel, who failed to win the heart of Elizabeth Midford, to the win the heart of the public. After Blavat leaves, Ciel angrily breaks a Meissen vase, to which Sebastian Michaelis responds by saying that the outburst of rage is futile and uncharacteristic of him. Both the Starlight Four and the Phantom Five continue with their respective shows, with Sieglinde Sullivan helping the latter with their equipment. At one point, Sebastian reports to Ciel that they have drawn about twenty percent of Sphere's attendees to their music hall. In the meantime, Blavat's employee informs Blavat that the Starlight Four have beaten the Phantom Five in audience numbers again, to the joy of Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluewer, and Edgar Redmond. Blavat, however, is troubled, which Gregory Violet notices. Blavat is walking down the hallway, when "those with the names of stars" speak to him. While Lord Sirius stays silent, Lord Canopus, Lord Vega, and Lord Polaris advise Blavat to stop hesitating and ask him what he will do. Blavat promises them that he will take care of it. At Epping Forest, two of Sphere Music Hall's employees are burying a woman while declaring that it is all for Lord Sirius, when, suddenly, a bright light falls on them. They are approached by Sebastian Michaelis and Pitt, who is shining light on them and in possession of a camera. Sebastian reveals that they know that the corpses, which have been popping up around London, are coming from Sphere Music Hall and that Sphere has been using the Starlight Four to attract people and harvest their blood, to the two men's horror. He adds that Ciel has surmised that Sphere Music Hall constantly needs more blood, and that the true intent of Funtom Music Hall is to steal enough of Sphere's audience so that Sphere would have no choice but draw more blood from their current audience members, and, in turn, more deaths from blood loss would occur. From there, all Sebastian has to do is wait at the burial site and catch Sphere Music Hall in the act of burying their corpses. Sebastian asserts that, from the beginning, the rivalry between the Starlight Four and the Phantom Five was simply there so that they can mask their true intentions, and admits that none of the Phantom Five members are aware of this. Pitt laughs, comparing Ciel, with his "wicked schemes," to his father, and says that, thanks to him, he has another scoop. To the two men's distress, he wonders aloud which paper will give him the best offer, since, according to him, the life of a freelance reporter is unstable, and, thus, he needs to "hit it big." The two men attempt to shoot Sebastian and Pitt, but Sebastian stops the bullets with pieces of cutlery. He, then, appears behind them and kicks the backs of their heads, causing them to fall into the hole with the corpse. Sebastian suggests that they put their best face forward, as not many get to grace the front page of a newspaper. Both Sebastian and Pitt tell them to "watch the birdie," and the latter snaps a picture of them. Subsequently, news of Sphere Music Hall perpetuating a "ghastly murder" makes the front page of the Penny Illustrated Paper. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Blavat Sky *Edward Midford *Elizabeth Midford *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Herman Greenhill *Gregory Violet *Joanne Harcourt *Clayton *Cheslock *Soma Asman Kadar *Sieglinde Sullivan *Pitt Navigation es:C123.Ese Mayordomo, Espera Expectante it:Capitolo 123 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc